


Nobility Sleeps

by aetherflow



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherflow/pseuds/aetherflow
Summary: The Warrior of Light goes on a smoke break.





	Nobility Sleeps

Howl stood on the stoop of the Fortemps Manor, nodding at the foot soldier that stood watch. He reached in his pockets, ensuring he had everything, and turned left down the street. Count Fortemps, as hospitable and kind as he may be, didn't allow smoking inside the manor, so Howl was forced to brace the cold for his habit. He kept a small fire shard in each pocket for warmth. Dangerous, but as the Warrior of Light, Howl had bigger concerns than a little fire. The coat itself was Emmanellain's, and he was sure the boy hadn't noticed it had gone missing, so in what possibility would he be aware it had ignited.

Howl arrived at his destination and stopped, leaning against the railing that surrounded the edges of Ishgard as to prevent its inhabitants from falling to the abyss below. He reached in his pockets and grabbed one of the shards along with a silver tin. He flipped it open and grabbed a cigarette, closing it quickly before any snow could fall in and ruin the rest. He put an end in his mouth, using the shard to ignite the other. When it was lit, he inhaled, sticking the shard, tin and hand inside the pocket. 

Howl took the cigarette out of his mouth and exhaled, producing a cloud of smoke and condensation that began fogging up his glasses. It had been a few months since he'd arrive in the city, and he longed for a way to escape it. He thought of Limsa Lominsa and the sun and the gulls squawking loudly and he frowned. It was a blessing his parents left this gods forsaken city for warmer shores.

The wind had picked up considerably by the time Howl had finished. He looked over the rails, at the mass of black just beyond him, then heavensward, at the very heart of Ishgard. It was still very early in the evening, and he could see windows flicker with light. The clouds hung low, obscuring the very top of the cathedral. Howl tightened the coat around him as he jammed his hands into the pockets, syphoning as much heat from the small shards as he could. Howl walked back to the manor, smiling as he thought of a hot bath, and the pine scented soap Haurchefant will beg him to use to get the stench of smoke from his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if cigarettes are an actual thing in Eorzea but there is fogweed, so it doesn't seem like too much of a stretch.  
> This also takes place at the beginning of the Heavensward 3.0 main story quests.


End file.
